UN CAMBIO POR ALGUIEN ESPECIAL
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: aqui vengo con otro shikatema dedicado a mi amiga nathzu   Temari escucha sobre el proximo matrimonio de Shikamaru, pero todavia no encuentra esposa. ¿podra ser ella una de las candidatas? ¿sera lo suficientemente buena para serlo? entren!


Un cambio por alguien especial

En la aldea de Suna se encontraba una rubia q por cierto era la princesa de esa aldea pensando en el chico más importante para ella, quien era nada más y nada menos q Nara Shikamaru, estratega y genio de la aldea de Konoha, ella pensaba en cómo decirle acerca de sus sentimientos ya q ella se daba cuenta q el la trataba solamente como una amiga y no como ella lo quería a él.

**FLASH BACK**

En una visita a la aldea de Konoha Temari se debía encargar de unos informes q tenían relación con los shinobis de Suna así q como siempre se presento con la hokage pero cuando iba a entrar, allá adentro había una conversación entre la hokage y una voz familiar para ella.

Era la voz de Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru, el esta diciéndole a la hokage q próximamente su hijo, el heredero del clan iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad y tendría q buscar una esposa pero él se rehusaba ya q era muy joven para hacer eso así q su padre venia a pedirle ayuda ya q era muy difícil decirle al consejo Nara q era el único heredero no se quería comprometer todavía y q posiblemente hubiera un problema entre ellos y Shikamaru.

Al escuchar esto, la rubia de Suna comenzó a preocuparse mucho pero esa no era la peor parte. La peor parte vendría cuando el señor Nara comenzó a hablar de nuevo haciendo entristecer a la rubia….

-Mi hijo entiende sus deberes con el clan y sobre el tema pero el todavía es muy joven, usted me podría aconsejar sobre cómo decirle a mi hijo que tiene que escoger una esposa tan apresuradamente – decía el padre shinobi.

-No te preocupes, yo ya hable con el consejo y me han dicho que le darán un plazo de 1 año para que elija a su prometida y se despose – dijo la rubia exuberante para tranquilizar al nervioso padre de Shikamaru.

Al escuchar eso Temari pensaba que ahora sería su oportunidad para estar con el castaño pero la pregunta que siempre se formulaba era: ¿Le gustare a Shikamaru como mujer? ¿Seré vista como una buena candidata?, esas eran las preguntas que cuestionaban la mente de la kunoichi de la arena mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Porque desde que perdió a su madre se había vuelto muy fría y sobre protectora con sus hermanos y prometió que nunca más volvería a sacar su lado débil pero para poder llegar a ser una buena candidata para él tendría que volverlos a sacar para así ser un poco mas femenina.

**Fin flash back**

-Debo trazar una estrategia para poder lograr ser una candidata, primero tendría que comenzar con un cambio de imagen, entonces iré a pedirle permiso a Gaara para poder quedarme unos meses en Konoha y ver si dará resultado el plan en el que estoy pensando- comenzó a pensar Temari dirigiéndose a la oficina del kazekage, su hermano.

Lamentablemente en aquel momento Gaara se encontraba un poco ocupado en un asuntito personal, se encontraba muy alegre coqueteándole a su asistente-novia aunque lo segundo (me refiero al termino **novia**) solo lo sabia su hermano mayor Kankuro ya que él los cacho a punto de besarse en su oficina; Temari se acerco a la puerta pero como siempre ella tenía la costumbre de entrar sin avisar pero antes le avisaba a matsuri pero en ese momento no la encontró así que de seguro estaba con Gaara revisando los informes entonces decidió entrar por su propia cuenta sin tocar antes.

Gaara y Matsuri estaban hablando de algunas cosas cuando de pronto Gaara la sorprendió arrinconándola hacia la pared juntando su cuerpo al de ella, Matsuri se puso muy sonrojada ya que se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba por entrar pero por lo visto Gaara no.

Gaara estaba a punto de besar a Matsuri cuando de pronto...

-Oye Gaara me haces un fav… - decía la rubia pero al ver como se encontraban su hermano y su "cuñada" puso una sonrisa picara y a la vez molesta – lamento interrumpirlos pero ¿Que significa esto? – pregunto ella mirando como la castaña se lo quitaba de encima sonrojadisima.

-Ehm…. Que haces tú aquí? – le pregunto el pelirrojo sonrojándose un poco ya que los había atrapado.

-Pues eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi hermanito – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues lo que paso fue… Es…espera Matsuri! No te vayas esto debemos decírselo los dos…oye…no…no me dejes solo hablando MATSURI! – grito Gaara al último viendo como Matsuri trataba de salir de la oficina toda avergonzada pero justo antes de acercarse a la puerta fue detenida por Temari.

-No te vayas Matsuri, tengo cosas que decirte – le dijo haciéndola regresar a la oficina y sentándola en una silla.

-Temari-san, discúlpeme no fue mi intención que viera eso de seguro pensara que yo soy una… -pero fue silenciada por un dedo de la rubia diciéndole que debía callarse.

-Una aprovechada? Una embustera? – decía Temari mirándola fijamente mientras Matsuri bajaba la cabeza avergonzada pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo Temari después.

- No Matsuri, yo no pienso eso de ti al contrario me agrada mucho que fueras tu, una chica decente y buena como tú que una resbalosa aprovechada e interesada – dijo la rubia sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Pero igual no le habrá gustado mucho lo que vio usted al entrar – dijo ella sonrojada para luego voltear su mirada al pelirrojo que estaba en iguala condiciones.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa el haber entrado así como así de improviso, además los vi muy felices juntos – dijo ella para luego mirar a su hermano sonreír contento y aliviado.

-Además yo veo a Gaara muy contento más de lo normal y si es por cusa tuya aun más feliz me siento – dijo la rubia para luego sentir el abrazo de su pelirrojo hermano.

-Gracias Temari – dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta para luego acercarse a su oído –Aunque sea tu no me has chantajeado como Kankuro para que le de unos días libres, por eso te prefiero a ti – dijo antes de separarse de su hermana.

-Gracias Gaara jejjejeje – dijo riendo Temari por la revelación de su hermanito menor – ya me las arreglare con el después de regresar ya lo veras, Gaara kukukukuku (risita malévola de parte de Temari) – le susurro en el oído a su hermanito.

-Sabes a veces me das miedo Temari – dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso por la risa malévola de su hermana mayor.

-Bien como te iba diciendo tendré que tomar prestada a Matsuri ya que quiero que ella viaje a Konoha conmigo – dijo ella tranquila hasta que vio la cara de disgusto de su pelirrojo hermano el cual se puso en frente de la castaña como protegiéndola.

-NO! Eso sí que no Temari, no te vas a llevar a Matsuri de aquí y ahora que ya sabes de nuestra relación me la quieres quitar? Eh? – le preguntaba el pelirrojo pareciendo histérico.

-Por favor, no me vengas con los discursos cursis Gaara que tu muy bien sabes que cuando yo me propongo algo no lo dejo hasta que lo cumplo – se volteo orgullosa esperando el puchero de su hermanito.

-Pero dime para que quieres ir eh? – le pregunto el esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

-Cuestiones personales, nada que te importe bueno ahora si debo irme a empacar – dijo ella encaminándose a la puerta.

-Bueno si es así cuando llegues salúdame al Nara de tu novio – le dijo de broma su hermano

-No hay proble… - pero se quedo paralizada al escuchar como su hermano se reía de ella al escuchar su respuesta.

-! – SE REIA el pelirrojo de su rubia hermana al ver su cara toda colorada.

-No es para que te rías Gaara! – le grito avergonzada la chica al pelirrojo para voltear a su cuñada evitándose reír.

-Matsuri tu también? – le pregunto apenada – pensé que me apoyarías? – le dijo como si fuera una chica de 5 años.

-Lo…. Lo siento Te…Temari-san no era mi intención re…reírme de tiiiiii- decía la castaña tratando de evitar la risa.

-Además ese vago NO ES MI NOVIO! – Grito Temari aun mas roja de lo que estaba –Ni siquiera me gusta el vago ese – respondió la rubia a lo cual su futura "cuñada" la miro ¿molesta?

-Como que no te gusta Shikamaru-san? – le resondro Matsuri

-Es la verdad Matsuri, pero que estás diciendo? –le preguntaba sonrojada la rubia de Suna.

-Y que es eso que me habías dicho sobre gugjgagdghdsdghdgshddd – Matsuri había sido silenciada por la mano de Temari al verse casi descubierta por su pelirrojo.

-Que te dije sobre hablar cosas "x" sobre la "x" persona? – le dijo en su oído.

-Vamos Temari no lo tienes que esconder mas, Matsuri ya me había dicho sobre que te gustaba el Nara así que nada mas dime, por cuantos días me vas a quitar a mi Matsuri? – le pregunto porque conocía a su hermana.

-Bueno….déjame ver….digamos…por…..hmmmmmm…unos 3 meses como mínimo – se volteo para poder sonreír un poco ya se esperaba el rechazo de su hermano a esa propuesta. De seguro ahora comenzaba.

-3…., 2…..,1! –retrocedió Temari esperando la explosión de su hermano.

-¿Cómo? TRES MESES? TANTO? – le grito un poco exagerado el pelirrojo kazekage.

-Solo van a serlo unos cuantos días los que te pongas así luego ni te darás cuenta que no estamos aquí en la aldea – le dijo su hermana.

Gaara la vi serio y luego le sonrió.

-Está bien me convenciste pero prométeme que nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se va a acercar a MI Matsuri – le quiso poner las cosas en claro a su hermana.

-Copiado mi kazekage – le dijo con un saludo militar.

-AY! Temari tu sí que a veces te vuelves loca y haces locuras por el Nara jejejejjejejejjejeje – sonrió su hermano, el kazekage.

Temari solo se sonrojo ante las aclaraciones de su hermano menor y la risita de su cuñadita.

-Ahhh! Y acuérdate que yo iré a verlas cada semana durante su estadía para ver si alguien quiere fastidiar a MI Matsuri – dijo el pelirrojo kazekage abrazando a la castaña.

-No te preocupes Gaara no la tocara nadie, te lo aseguro jejjejeje – se rio Temari ante la advertencia de su hermanito.

-Eso espero Temari – le dijo él.

-Bueno si me disculpas, tengo cosas que empacar – le dijo con una reverencia.

-Temari? – le llamo Gaara.

-Que sucede? – le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho a ti y a Kankuro que no me gusta que me hagan una reverencia solo por ser el KAZEKAGE? Ustedes pueden tratarme normalmente – le dijo él un poco alterado.

-Ohh vamos Gaara-kun no te molestes, Temari-san no te quería hacer enojar! – le decía Matsuri acercándosele y sentándose junto a él.

-No te pongas así ya que malogras tu hermoso rostro con esa mueca, vamos sonríe – le pidió la castaña.

-No! – respondió serio.

-Si! – le dijo ella.

-No! – le volvió a decir.

-Si sonríes te doy un beso, si? – le soborno al pelirrojo.

-Está bien – le dijo el parándose y acercándose para besar a la castaña en frente de Temari.

-EJEMMMM! – carraspeo Temari al verlos asi.

-Lo siento temari-san – le dijo Matsuri.

-No hay problema, será mejor que vayamos a empacar para el viaje – le dijo la rubia a su cuñadita.

-Si, mejor vamos ya – le dijo Matsuri.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato Gaara – le dijo saliendo con Matsuri de la oficina.

-Sera mejor que termine estos asuntos rápidamente para despedirlas – se dijo a si mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, ya casi todos los del castillo del kazekage se encontraban fuera despidiendo a temari ya a Matsuri.

-Cuidate mucho, hermanita cuidado con los hombres – le dijo su hermano kankuro .

-Lo tendre en cuenta, y espero que le vaya bien en su misión a Akemi – dijo temari a su hermano.

-Se lo dire cuando la vea! – le menciono su hermano.

-Gracias – le dijo ella.

-Estare bien Gaara-kun y no olvides que para mi tu eres el mas gaupo chico del mundo y no te cambiaria por nadie mas – junto sus rostros depositando un beso en los labios de su novio.

-Te estare esperando con ansias, Matsuri –le dijo abrazandola – nos vemos en una semana – le susurro en el oído antes de soltarla.

-Nos vemos – le respondió.

-Bien hora de irnos, vamos Matsuri – le dijo temari.

-Si temari-san! – le dijo ella alcanzándola.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO**

**JEJEJJEJJEJEE**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS**

**POSITIVOS, CRITICAS, CONSEJITOS**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
